1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arc welding, and more particularly, to a control method capable of effecting satisfactory arc welding by automatically controlling arc welding current and voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to adjust arc welding current and voltage for satisfactory arc welding, trial welding is conventionally conducted by driving a welding machine with a tentatively set a power supply output and an electrode feeding speed. If the welding current and voltage measured during the trail welding are outside their respective allowable ranges, the trail welding is executed again after resetting the power supply output and the electrode feeding speed. Thus, according to the conventional method, the power supply output and the electrode feeding speed must be adjusted by the method of trial and error so that the welding current and voltage fall within their allowable ranges, while repeating the trail welding. Thus, the adjustment of the welding current and voltage requires labor.